


Always Forever

by Prettypzrn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Partying, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Smut, Stalkerminho, Stalking, Uber, idkhowtotag, minsung - Freeform, skz - Freeform, skzoneshot, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypzrn/pseuds/Prettypzrn
Summary: Minsung smut oneshot. Minho stalks han. Felix is in love w Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 30





	Always Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi possible TW for stalking and obssesive/possesive behavior but basically this is just p0rn lol enjoy!   
> Also this fic gives me supermassive black hole by muse vibes so listen to that song while reading if u want   
> \- Minho’s thoughts are in italics

♥︎

  
  


Minho observed Jisung from afar, and he was certain he did so unknowingly. At first, he felt creepy lurking behind him as he walked to his lectures, excusing himself to the restroom so he could see him at university even when they were apart. Even going as far as going out on the weekends by himself to keep an eye on him, overhearing the boy’s plans for then in the halls, and or maybe getting a tip from Jisung’s texts that he perhaps, possibly, secretly might have tapped. His cameras were dedicated to Jisung, every memory card and roll of film smothered with him, Jisung, Jisung, Han Jisung, his cats probably know the boy’s name by now. Minho sometimes (more like a lot) found himself following the squirrel boy home to make sure he went to bed safely and soundly, having a beautiful view of the chubby-cheeked boy sleeping because his naivety brought him to believe no one would be watching him so what’s the point in having blinds,  _ right Jisungie? _

_ My baby isn’t as cautious as he should be _ Minho thought smirking, _ you will be safe with me soon Don’t worry sungie.  _

  
  


♥︎

“Hey! Felix!!” Jisung yelled to catch his best friend’s attention at his locker, running to meet him but ending up having to hold onto his knees and panting for stability after only running a bit. “Mate no need to run I’m not going anywhere” the Aussie responded with a smile on his face probably enjoying the sight of his friend struggling. Jisung finally recuperated and stood up properly frowning at his blonde friend, “don’t laugh at me” he said and walked past him, Felix quickly following. “I’m just playing come on what’s up?” he asked the other now walking side by side to their music class. Jisung rolled his eyes dramatically as he spoke, “well I WAS going to invite you to Chan’s party this weekend but since you’re being-” “BITCH CHAN AS IN SEXY THICK MY CRUSH CHAN HYUNG IS HAVING A PARTY AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!?!?!” he yelled back making Jisung cover his ears but chuckle. “What did you think I was just doing? rat,” he shook his head and Felixes face changed into that of a sad puppy, “ok I’m sorry Sungie where and when is it?” he asked pleadingly, his lips pouting. Jisung sighed “stop that,” he fake slapped his bestie earning a face of playful shock and betrayal. “Saturday at 8, ill pick u up,” Felix grinned even bigger than before “oh my Jesus I need to pick an outfit!” 

Before Felix could continue his mental breakdown about a possible chance to hang out with his crush and all of the boring details the school bell rang loudly overhead, Felix being the first to flee leaving Jisung who was still daydreaming about partying. Felix and him were the only ones in the hall yet he felt a presence near them, turning around to check but not seeing anyone around. Felix noticed his lack of movement and walked back to grab his hand “We are late let’s go!” he exclaimed dragging his friend to their class. “Okay okay, I’m coming,” Jisung responded still feeling uneasy, turning his head once again, just barely missing the head of light brown hair perched behind the wall, listening, watching, plotting. 

  
  


♥︎

  
  


Saturday night came quicker than expected, Jisung and Felix were getting ready at Felix’s dorm, deciding to Uber to the party instead so they could get as drunk as they wanted to. 

“Yo Sungie the black or blue jeans?” Felix asked exasperated, having tried on way too many pairs of pants already. “For fucks sake Lix just wear the black ones!” Jisung yelled, “we are already gonna be late!” “Chilllll Sung it's cool to be late” he clapped back, “okay bitch but I wanna get drunk” Jisung whined, “okay done fine let’s go,” Felix said pulling up his pants and calling the Uber. “Yo, why are Uber lowkey sexy” Felix said staring at his phone, “lemme see.” Han grabbed his phone looking to see the small icon of their driver. “Damn he is kinda hot, is he in uni? he looks kinda young,” Han asked. “Shit I don’t know maybe” Felix replied, “oh wait he’s here let’s go”. 

Minho couldn’t help but smirk to himself, so he thinks he’s hot huh, oh did I forget to mention? The phone tap also picks up audio hehe. He sat in his car nervously but more excited than nervous, and when they got in the car smiling like idiots he couldn't help but observe his baby. Being so close to him after so long made Minho’s heart fuzzy, and to his surprise, Jisung’s cheeks went pink at the eye contact. Felix gave him the address and Minho reminded himself of what he was here for. 

“Wait are you guys going to Chan’s party?” he asked, obviously knowing this information already. Jisung and Felix’s eyes widened a bit simultaneously, “yeah how’d you know?” Felix asked back, tone comfortable and maybe even a bit happy about the news of the elder knowing.  _ Ah my poor naive children  _ Minho thought,  _ so clueless _ . “Oh I was invited too but I wanted to work a little before so that’s why I’m ubering” he lied through his teeth, making sure to plaster the most attractive but innocent smile on his face. Directing it to han who was currently on his phone even though he was talking to Felix.  _ Hmph give me attention. _

Felix came up with an idea that made Minho’s life so much easier, “Nice! Well since you’re going anyways do you wanna just come in with us when we get there?”  _ God i love this kid.  _ Minho observed how Jisung looked at Felix in shock but did not oppose the idea, knowing that his boy was shy he let it slide. He smiled back at Felix, “sure why not.” “Awesome! Sorry we didn't catch your name, I’m Felix and you?” the Aussie asked. “It’s Minho, Lee Minho. You guys are freshman?” he replied, once again already knowing the answer but trying to make them feel comfortable with him, this was his future- no  _ current _ boyfriend’s bestie, after all, he needs him to trust him. “Yeah, you?” “Junior, so I’m your Hyung.” he smiled again. _ What a drag being nice is, i just want to talk to Jisung.  _ “Nice to meet you Hyung!” Felix exclaimed, he noticed his friend on his phone and nudged him slightly. “Hey bozo introduce yourself!” Felix whisper yelled to his friend, Minho had to suppress a chuckle when he saw the face of his angel. He looked so fucking nervous and red like a tomato, “S-Sorry Hyung I’m Han Jisung, nice to meet you” he introduced himself. “You too jisungie.” Jisung blushed even harder,  _ cutie, and he called me Hyung!! UWU _

  
  


♥︎

  
  


The party was already bussin, Chan was drunk off his ass dancing on a table with the other seniors Changbin and Hyunjin accompanied by two other freshman Seungmin and Jeongin who were taking videos and laughing their asses off at them. It wasn’t until the Britney Spears song ended that Chan actually noticed them, stumbling off the table he was on to greet them. 

“Hey Sung you made it! And Minho hiiii did y’all come together? Guys I’m kinda tipsy not going to lie'' he said, that last part in a British accent. “Yeah he was our Uber'' Jisung laughed at the strange meeting. “Ah, and your cute friend what’s his name?” Chan said pointing at a now crimson Felix, “I’m Felix!” He squeaked accidentally, closing his eyes cringing at himself right after it left his mouth. Chan laughed, not at him, but in adoration. He ruffled his blonde hair and said “nice to meet you too.” Jisung snickered at his friend's face, “So Chan, what's the theme?” Changing the topic, in essence, helping his friend get out of any more embarrassment. Every party has a theme, and this weekend it was “fish are friends, not food.” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, “what does that mean?” he questioned the senior “It means that every freshman, the fish, should be accompanied and served drinks by the seniors!” he exclaimed happily “Oooh nice.”

Jisung and Felix gave each other a look that basically translated to ‘who the fuck do we go with I don’t know any seniors here bitch!!!!’ And like magic Chan set them up. “Felix u can be my buddy and Minho you wanna be sung’s?” Chan proposed.  _ Fuuuuck yes this is too good _ . “Of course” he smiled at Jisung who looked nervously at Felix who looked like he was going to throw up himself. 

  
  


♥︎

  
  


About an hour later it was the freshman who were drunk as shit, Felix was chatting away and dancing with Chan, blushing the whole time but he would definitely just blame it on being intoxicated. Jisung felt like a proud mother, “get it Felix Periodt!” he giggled to himself forgetting Minho was there for a second but snapped back to reality after hearing him chuckle at his actions. Jisung knew before that his Uber driver/Hyung/party partner was hot but seeing his feline-like eyes glossy and in crescents from laughter made him even hotter. “What is Felix getting?” He asked, still fighting off the last bit of laughter from before, and drunk Jisung was prepared to spill all the damn tea. 

“Okay so Felix hass a huge crusb on Chan hyung and I invited him to thsi party so they could talkk” he slurred explaining the situation. “Ahhhhh ok” Minho responded now giggling again. They began talking a while about college and their majors and giggling together at Felix's reactions to Chan’s very obvious flirting. 

_ I wish I had my camera right now sung you look so pretty. _

After a while they ended up dancing together, still drunk but not plastered. Somehow they ended up getting closer and closer after each song, and by the time ‘gimme more’ by Britney (bop af) came on they were practically grinding on each other. So, Minho took a risk and grabbed the boy's hips, slowly and softly grinding their hips together trying not to frighten the other. 

_ I’m going to fucking ruin you.  _

Jisung was surprised at first but went along with it, they both were drunk and even though he had just met him earlier Minho was hot as fuck so yes, he wanted a chunk out of that ass. when the song sped up the elder pressed the other boy closer, their half-hard erections causing friction. Jisung held back a moan hiding his face in Minho’s neck. He felt dizzy and very, very, horny. He was no slut but damn he would let Uber Hyung rail him. He was so heated by his hormones that he didn’t even think to decline when the brown-haired boy asked if he wanted to “get out of here.” Quickly, they waved Chanlix goodbye saying they were going to get rides home together, which was basically true. 

  
  


♥︎

  
  


Minho pulled Jisung into his apartment by his collar, shoving his back into the door as soon as it closed. He had been sucking on his neck the whole way home, still not kissing his lips. “Hyung,” Jisung breathed out. “Minho Hyung please kiss me.” 

_ Finally.  _

Minho softly placed his lips on this love’s, the kiss being soft yet wet, the desperation and taste of an unidentifiable fruity cocktail edging them on. Minho ran his hands down Han's body to the hem of his shirt, sliding his hands under and feeling his prey’s bare skin for the first time. 

_ God, I want to lock you up and keep you to myself.  _

_ “ _ It’s tempting _.”  _ “What is?” Jisung asked,  _ oops did I say that out loud?  _ “You,” he replied, going back to mark his boy's neck, mumbling the continuous mantra of “mine, mine, my pretty baby.”

Minho’s secret observations of his pretty boy have not gone to waste, he had spent many nights watching Han sleep. This is true, but among these nights sometimes he would witness the angelic sight of Han pleasuring himself. So, he had the advantage of the knowledge of Jisung’s favorite pleasurable acts. Minho now on top of Han, viewing the younger’s fluffy hair on his pillow, causing minor cardiac arrest in the elder's chest. Minho kissed down to Jisung’s chest until his lips found their way around one of his nipples, a sensitive part of his body that Minho had known was his kryptonite considering every time he saw him masturbating Han would always have a hand pitching his chest. Jisung squeaked, his hips automatically bucking up causing the desired friction between their already rock-hard dicks. “Please Hyung touch me,” Han pleaded. Minho groaned at Jisung's pleads, wanting to hear him begging in more ways than just one. Yet he decided to tease a bit more, softly biting the now red nipple he had been abusing for the past few minutes. “I am touching you sungie” he replied looking up to meet eyes with the boy seductively and teasingly. “Touch me more!” Jisung whined. “So needy,” he teased. 

_ I want you to need me, to survive, to breathe.  _

“Say please.”

“Please!” 

_ Your mine now sweet cheeks  _

“Good boy.” And he began to palm him through his jeans. Minho did what he did best, observed. He watched intently as Jisung moaned and closed his eyes by Minho’s doing. He took it all in, making sure to mentally record this moment so he could replay it in his mind for the rest of his life. Suddenly feeling a flash of possessiveness over  _ his _ prey. He unzipped the younger’s jeans and proceeded his actions now skin to skin, resulting in a louder moan from his angel. 

“Tell me sungie.. who’s good boy are you?” 

“Yours”

“Who  **owns** you?”

“Y-You”

He leaned in so close that his lips grazed Han’s ear, “remember that Han” he whispered sternly, almost like it was a threat. Jisung nodded, eyes wide but moist from lust. Minho’s words somehow making him even hornier. Without warning Minho stripped Jisung of his jeans and boxers, taking off his own shirt with them as well. Having a full beautiful view of his angel's entrance,  _ I wish I had my fucking camera.  _ Jisung closed his legs shy from the intense staring of his privates, but they were quickly pulled back open by the older. “You Han Jisung, are the most beautiful boy on the planet,” Minho almost sang, “I’m going to demolish you” he promised. Jisung gulped, heart rate picking up. Minho was too much for him, his head beaded with sweat and dick throbbing painfully with the need for contact. “Can you prep yourself baby?” He requested, “I like to watch you.” 

_ I  _ **_really_ ** _ like to watch you.  _

Jisung nodded hesitantly before sucking on his point and middle finger, then slowly pushing one in with a quiet wince. Minho rubbed Han's thighs to soothe him but ended up making them shake from the ticklishly light contact. When one finger became three Jisung was beginning to whimper, his untouched cock leaking precum onto his soft belly. “Enough,” Minho pulled out Jisung's fingers making him whine, “it’s my turn.” Minho pushed his two fingers into the other's mouth, pushing slightly farther down his throat to hear the gag he had always dreamt of experiencing first hand. After he felt they were coated enough he slid them into his angel, scissoring him open so he could fit into him. 

“AH! Minho!” “Please fuck me!”

“So impatient”

Minho wanted to fuck his beloved so fucking much, but he wanted to drag out his first time with his subject deciding to surprise the younger, whose eyes were closed, by replacing his fingers with his tongue. “Hyung!!” He continued to lick and penetrate Jisung's ass with his tongue, making his way farther up until he was sucking him off. “Minho Hyung please please just fuck me already!” He whined for the nth time. Minho took the cock out of his mouth with a plop, stroking it a few more times before standing up again. He pecked the boy under him “as you wish sungie.” Minho lifted Jisung's legs so that he had easy access to his ass, slowly pushing the tip in, then the whole length of his dick until he bottomed out into his tight heat. Both boys moaning in unison. 

“You can m-move now Hyung” Jisung whimpered, eyes wet, dick pulsating with eagerness. Minho slowly pulled half way out and then quickly and roughly slammed back into Jisung, hitting his prostate dead on causing Jisung to leg out a loud and hoarse moan. He continued to pound into him, abusing the poor boy's g spot for what felt like hours. By the time they were both nearing their climax, Jisung was panting with his eyes rolled back, Minho was groaning and slightly choking Han’s throat. “Close” Jisung whispered almost inaudibly. Minho reached down to stroke the angel's cock, it twitching and cumming into his hand moments later with another moan from Jisung. His walls tightening around Minho, causing the elder to release inside of him soon after. Both were panting and sweaty, Minho pulled out and went to the bathroom to get a towel to wipe down his angel with. Finding him asleep when he returned not even ten seconds later. Cleaning him up and kissing his nose.

_ You’re too good to let go _

_ You’re mine now.  _

  
  


♥︎

  
  


When Jisung woke up he could hear his heartbeat in his head, throbbing painfully. He felt weak but comfortable, the sheets he was in soft and white. He remembered what happened last night but was still disoriented by his surroundings, not having seen Minho’s room in the light before, it had been too dark last night. He smiled sitting up, ready to see what his Hyung’s room looked like but was stopped by his hand. It was cuffed to the bed frame. “What the fuck?” “Did we do kinky shit…” he wondered out loud but couldn’t seem to remember anything binding-wise happening in the night. Then he saw the walls, he hadn’t noticed last night but the walls were not walls, not really. They were filled floor to ceiling with photos, photos of.. him? “What, the, fuck?”

He saw photos of himself talking in the halls, him with Felix at the arcade, him sleeping, him and his mom at the grocery store, him… touching himself. Jisung felt conflicted, angry, flustered, and very confused. Then he heard a knock at the door, followed by the call of his name. “Sungie?” he heard. Minho came in holding a cup of coffee, smiling at Jisung as if nothing was wrong. Which it clearly was. 

“Minho what is this?” Jisung gestured to the walls smothered in his personal photos. His brows now furrowing in fear more than anger. “Well it’s you baby,” Minho responded nonchalantly, placing the coffee onto the nightstand. “Yeah I can see that, but why do you have all these photos?? Why am I cuffed to the bed??” He questioned, eyes now watery. Minho sighed and wiped the boys tears with his thumb. 

“Sung, I’m  **obsessed** with you, and you are mine now.” 

“W-what?”

“Han Jisung you are mine to keep, and I’m  **never** letting you go.”

  
  


♥︎

**Author's Note:**

> TY for reading :P


End file.
